


Amporacest Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Humanstuck, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, mentions of crofioh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amporacest Drabble collections</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluffy Humanstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Cronus are precious and love on each other.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and your boyfriend is really fucking comfortable.

After school, he walked with you to his house, seeing as it was a lot closer than your's and you both wanted to spend time together. You both chattered the entire way, your hands brushing against each other a few times before he held your's, his chatter never dying down. You had blushed hard, embarrassed by it, but never let go.

His dad welcomed you both into the house, informing you both that he had been attempting to make milkshakes for the last two hours out of boredom. Your boyfriend just smiled, his hand not leaving your's as he tells his dad that that sounded great and you both would like to try some.

He lead you up to his room, where you've been multiple times, and finally let go of your hand in order to discard his backpack. You did the same and slowly removed your cardigan as he dropped his jacket on his desk chair. You mumbled about how he should clean up his room better, but he just laughed and kissed your cheek before promising he'll do it next time.

You had accepted his offer of wearing some of his clothes to be more comfortable in. He left the room with a violet pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for you to get changed in private. Within five minutes, you were wearing one of his hoodies and snuggled against his side, milkshake in hand.

His arm was draped behind your head, his free hand holding his own smoothie as he smiled and smiled. He was singing a song for you, because he knew you loved hearing his voice. He was such a fucking dork, but you loved it. He kept stopping his singing to laugh and kiss your forehead, turning to hold you to his chest.

Your chest hurt so much because you were just so happy and content, even though you pretended to hate the attention and half-heartedly push him away. He only pulled you closer and sung the words of outdated love songs to you.

After a while, you both had finished your milkshakes and your empty mason jars sat with their milky residue on the side table. Silence had fallen in the room, his one arm now wrapped around your waist. He nudged you with his nose, silently asking for a kiss.

You moved to lay on top of him, your head on his chest and your arms moving to sneak behind his neck. You felt his arms drape over your waist, holding you gently as he kissed the top of your messy mop of blonde hair. You smiled and nuzzled under his chin, your face pressed to his skin.

This, now, brings you to your first thought.

Your boyfriend is really fucking comfortable.

You could feel his heart beating in his chest, his fingers rubbing lazy circles on your back, the rush of air through your hair when he breathed out.

Everything just smelled like him and it made your head swim. Hair gel, aftershave, and tobacco. He didn't like to smoke, you knew this, he just liked holding onto cigarettes. They had an interesting scent of their own, and you thought it was spectacular.

He gently pressed his chin to your head, and you knew he was asking for a kiss again, but you pretended not to notice, like the first time.

You murmured against his skin quietly and he stopped what he was doing just to ask you what you said.

"I said I lovve you, Cro…"

He chuckled and kissed your head.

"And I lovwe you, Eri."

You smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on his lips, the faint scent of strawberry from his shake still lingering. It made you smile more and you snuggled back into him.

He tugged the blanket up around both of you, holding you close as he murmured how much he loved you. His fingers ran through your hair and he repeated it over and over again, as if he wanted you to never forget it.

Your eyes were growing heavy and you hummed in knowing before falling asleep.


	2. Accidental Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration

"Wwhat do you /mean/ that you gavve him your number?"

"Relax, Eri! Sorry that I forgot you and dad hated vwhen I gavwe out my number. Geez, you're ovwerbearing… Besides, he vwas hot."

"That's no damn fuckin reason, Cro!" he was pissed at you. You knew this would happen, but, seriously, were you going to pass up Rufioh Nitram after he became single from breaking up with Damara? You were in your second year at the community college down the street and you still had your father and baby brother on your back.

You looked him over and noticed how he seethed every word, running his fingers through his hair. You raised your eyebrow, because that meant he was nervous. About what? Dad wasn't going to blame him.

He was now biting his lip and glaring at you, still trying to throw more and more cusses and scoldings at you. What the fuck was he hiding?

"God fuckin dammit, Cro! You're a idiot an you fuckin bother me like no other!"

"Eri, just let it go. I'll take the heat later. Now don't you havwe something to do?"

He just snapped at you to shut up and told you how disgusting you were. He also informed you that you were a douchebag and stupid. You just rolled your eyes and turned to walk around him.

Next thing you knew, he grabbed your shoulders, screamed at you something you couldn't process, and kissed you roughly.

You stood still, unable to figure out what the fuck happened.

His arms wrapped tightly around your neck, pressing himself closer to your mouth as he got on his tiptoes. Slowly, almost stupidly so, you wrapped your arms around his waist and stooped down a little, returning the kiss.

"Lovwe you too, Eri."


	3. A Captain's Toy

He sat fully naked on your lap, writhing and squirming.

"This isn't vw-vwhat I meant, chief…" he breathed out as your fingers curled around his twitching bulge. "Oh, god, yes…" he gasped and ground his hips forward as your other hand ran fingers over his nook.

"Wwell, poppet," you crooned as you watched his eyes roll back and he almost desperately ground into your hand, "I don't hear you complaining…"

He let out an audible whimper as you pulled away your hands. You looked over your handiwork, his arms were secured behind his back, rope crisscrossed over his chest. You smirked at the violet lines starting to form from his struggling against the bonds. Your tongue ran over your lips as you ran fingers over his over-stimulated skin.

Cronus jerked his hips forward again, murmuring and silently begging for more. He's almost whining for you to touch him again.

"Oh, calm dowwn, poppet… You'll get more soon enough…" you smirk as you lean in and coax him for a kiss, which he is all too eager to return. He can feel you squirming in your pants, so he edges forward and rubs his nook against it.

When you break the kiss, he has some violet dripping down his lip from how hard he's been biting it. Cronus whimpers again, so desperate for some attention now that you take some pity on him and palm him again, letting his bulge twist around your wrist.

His breathy moans and begging for more made you undo your pants to reveal your thick, fully-developed bulge. You caught him peeking and it made you smirk, murmuring to him, "Like wwhat you see?"

"Y-Yes, oh, fuck, yes… Please, chief, I vwant it…"

"Call me captain."

"C-Captain… Please, just, fuck, I-I vwant it so bad…" he was trembling now, trying to lift his hips up and grind more on your hand. He was licking and nibbling on his own lips, his eyes trained to your bulge.

You could feel how wet his nook was getting and you pulled you hand away, untangling his bulge, "Howw bad do you wwant it? Go ahead, fuck yourself on it."

He struggled to get up, unable to use his hands, but his legs did just fine. He lifted himself as high as he could go and held himself over your bulge. After a moment or two, you helped guide it to his nook and it instantly tried to bury itself in the tight, wet heat.

His face was buried in your shoulder as he tried to hold back noises when he sunk down on it. His nook was being stretched out by you and you couldn't tell if he was ready for it.

You crooned to him softly, your fingers going through his hair and rubbing along his horns, "Take your time, I'm not going anywwhere…"

His body shuddered and he paused to take a few breaths. He then inhaled and let it out as he relaxed and sunk all the way down, encasing you entirely. He squirmed a little and panted jaggedly as your bulge twitched deep within him.

You leaned over him, thoroughly impressed as you rewarded him with some kisses and his fins being rubbed. Your fingers ran over his bulge as you muttered encouraging things to him.

After a few moments, he was moaning and writhing on your bulge. He pressed his face into your shoulder again as he started to lift his hips and grind down on it. He panted hard and arched his back, almost begging for more as your hands go to his hips to help him along.

He threw his head back and moaned out louder and louder, trying to fuck himself rougher on you. He tugged and tried to manhandle his bonds as he tried to touch you, himself, anything. Violet rope burns angrily streaked his chest as he struggled with his hands, his hips greedily moving and trying to take in as much of you as possible.

Moans caught in his throat as he tred to force them out, his nook clamping tight around you for more feeling. He gasped out as your fingers dug into his hips, his back arching towards you.

You leaned in again and hungrily left a bitemark in the crook of his neck, marking him as your's. He almost shouted out, fucking himself rougher on you.

You crooned how well he was doing as he almost gasped and cried out, telling you that he was so close, that he needed just a little more. You gladly helped him along, feeling yourself nearing the edge from how eager he was to receive more attention.

"Pl-Plea-… O-Oh, fuck… C-Captain… M-Mmm… I vwant to… So close… A l-little more…"

Apparently you hit something inside of him, because he arched his back again, a silent scream caught in his throat as he came violet all over your shirt. He leaned forward and pressed his face into your shoulder, shuddering breaths as he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm.

You groaned from how tightly he had clamped around you, holding him upright on your bulge. You helped him ride out his orgasm as you finished deep inside of him. He had whimpered from how full he was feeling, but pressed closer to you, still rocking his hips as he assisted you as well.

After a minute or two, his breathing had slowed and you gently ran your fingers through his greased-up hair again. He didn't react, so you leaned back, holding him to your chest, and lounged in your chair.

Not long after, you had dozed off with your new toy safe in your arms.


	4. Yo Dat Ass Too Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/76022928518/the-debilitated-highbloods-twinksandboobs-yo

He can't keep his hands off your ass. He's palming it and groping it and kneading it. You find it almost endearing, so you ask him almost teasingly if he wants you to turn around. His answer is quick, almost as if he's been waiting for it for so long.

You do so, making sure to put his ass right into his lap. You grind your hips and put your hands on his knees to give yourself some stability as his hands grope your inner thighs. The harder you grind, the more you can feel his bulge poking you through his pants, so you almost greedily continue.

His hand starts to palm you until you realize with some surprise that your bulge is already out and curling around his fingers. You also realize that he is breathing hard, using his one hand to push you forward so he can get a better view of your ass as he grinds with you. Your teeth bite at your lip as you continue, leaning as far forward as you can while grinding on his lap.

His rings press against your bulge and you mewl, wanting him to press his fingers into your nook, even though you know he won't. You pant and grind down harder on him, your hips bucking a bit into his hand before you startle from a violent stinging on your ass.

You whimper and grind your hips again, just to earn another harsh smack on the other cheek. He keeps it up every time you grind your hips firmly over his bulge until you both are violet and panting and your hips are spasming.

You grind erratically on him, begging him for more, you need more so badly. Your bulge lashes and you grind needily on his lap, a strangled mewl breaking out as he snatches a handful of hair and forces you up so you can sit firmly on your tender ass.

"You like that, don't you? You're sopping wwet for me, ain't ya? Noww do a favvor for me an stick that pretty little ass in the air so I can finish up wwith you…"


	5. Ignore the Ween, There's a Nook With Your Name On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/81234779567/the-debilitated-highbloods-twinksandboobs

"Come on, spread your legs! Let me havwe at least some room to get in there!"

You growl at him, going to grab his horn as you asked why he dared to stop sucking you off. His mouth goes right back to your bulge and you lay back again, growling how good he was with his mouth.

That is, until he pulls away from it again and sits up on your knees, “This is impossible, you and I both knowv I can’t get the entire thing dowvn unless you spread your legs and let me there, chief.”

"If I spread them, wwill you just shut the fuck up and let me fuck your mouth?"

He is already trying to help separate your legs and you huff before doing it and watching him crouch down on the floor as he takes the entire thing in his mouth. Fuck, he was deep-throating you and your back arched right off the bed. This was an amazing idea, absolutely perfect.

You kept crooning out compliments and praises for his wonderful mouth, just perfectly perfect around your thick bulge…. Until he pulls off yet again.

"Wwhat the fuck is the pro-"

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Holy motherfucking shit.

You practically keen as your back curves into a gorgeous arch. His mouth goes in more to your nook, his lips tickling the outside as he tongue-fucks you. Your bulge tries to knot itself, so he tangles his fingers with it, making you let out loud, forced, breathy moans.

You can feel that fucking smirk against your nook, but it just makes you shove your body more against mouth, trying to not seem as desperate as you really are. Your hips are trembling and you try your best to shut up, but it’s a futile attempt, so you move a hand to grab a big handful of his hair, ordering him to go faster until you are almost begging for it.

Everything feels tight and hot and you’re dripping genetic material all over his chin and his hand. He starts jacking you off to the movements of his tongue and you don’t know if you can last much lon-

There we go.

You just screamed like a cheap whore and finished all over him and yourself. He slowly gets up, showing you that you got it all over his face and shirt, hell you even got it in his hair.

He goes to say something cocky, but you open your arms for him before dragging him into your body and telling him you need a break before you tend to him.

His fins wiggle a bit, nice and purple before you doze off.


	6. Masturbation to Vain Drags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus gets photos of March Eridan from Eridan and fucks himself silly to them.

God, look at his thighs. Fuck, they are so creamy grey and completely unmarred. Look at his hips, his skirt just practically hangs off them. He's so beautiful…

You're certain he has a voyeurism kink. Why else would he give you these pictures? He's such a prideful thing, you try to think about how he would want to want to pail with you. You already have your hand in your pants, palming your struggling bulge, which is all too happy to wrap tightly around your fingers.

What if he would like riding your bulge. Showing himself off as he pleasured himself and just used your bulge? Or, what if he wanted to fuck your nook? Force you down face-first as he fucked you into oblivion. He was certainly prideful enough… Or maybe he would tell you to eat out his nook and not allow you to touch yourself? He could order you around for the day and you couldn't care because it would be him ordering you around.

You were kind of needily grinding into your hand now, whimpering as your bulge thrashes, desperate for something to bury itself in.

Fuck, you were just always so needy, weren't you?

Your nook was already dripping, you could just feel it. You're such a pitiful creature, weren't you? You were whining a bit to yourself, your breath getting a little heavy.

Maybe he would fuck you in his March outfit. His hair in cute little pigtails as he fucks you into the nearest hard surface. Maybe he would get so cute and violet and mark you by chomping on your collarbones. Maybe he would just use you as a fuck toy for a whole day. Screw you again and again until he's satisfied. Or he could stuff you with vibrators and wait for you to just explode all over.

Fuck.

You're struggling a bit as you keep stroking your bulge. It's going berserk, wanting something, anything to get more pleasure from. You pant raggedly, then pull your pants down a bit over your hips, giving it some room of it's own. You whimper and struggle with your pants more as you try to spread your legs as wide as you can. Your one hand tries to play with your nook, shove some fingers in it for right now.

What if he told you to ride on his bulge? What if he wanted to see you fuck yourself on his bulge and just take it like a damn bulgeslut.

Your bulge isn't having any of this shit. it squirms against your nook before just burying itself inside, right past your fingers.

You gasp loudly and palm at it with your fingers still inside of yourself, trying to get as much of it in as you could. You mewl out loudly, grinding hard against your hand, fuck, if anyone knew about this they would call you a whore. You can't even get anyone to really fuck you, so you have to do it yourself.

You pant hard as your bulge thrashes deep inside of yourself. You whimper loudly and just beg out his name. You bite your lip, not wanting anyone around your hive to hear. Then again, fuck them.

You open your mouth and can't shut up as you fuck yourself on your bulge, "E-Eridan! O-Oh, mmm, fuck, yes, right there, please! Pleasepleaseplease, I need it, oh my god!"

You try to force your fingers in more, your hips shaking violently as you fuck yourself into oblivion. Your chest kind of heaves as you slam your bulge deeper into your nook. You move to a doggystyle position and keep begging for your nook to be fucked rougher. You scream out Eridan's name as you hit your g-spot, struggling as you used your hand to ride your own bulge.

It's the weirdest sensation ever as you just finish in yourself, but you don't even have time to contemplate it as you kind of collapse, panting harshly in a little pile of your own genetic material.

You can't even react to the sound of your door opening or the shy little squeak afterwards. You're just dead-tired. Heh, dead jokes.


End file.
